


Laundry

by purplesocrates



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adam, Summertime Slick, stealing laundry, summertimeslick, surprise heat, the dog shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Adam is staring at a shirt.  It is blue, a really pale blue, he is not sure he has seen such a pale blue before.  It has clearly been bleached from over wearing and washing.  The thought makes him frown.  What is also confusing Adam is the dogs.  It has a print of sausage dogs on it.  He is pretty sure they are sausage dogs.  As much as he tries he cannot imagine who would own this shirt.  He is not sure why the shirt, clearly left by accident in the laundry room, as people are wont to do, is so oddly fascinating to him.  Adam would never leave his clothes, it is yet another human behaviour that confuses him.  Why don’t people take care of their belongings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @hannibalsimago for the idea

The key to Adam’s life is routine.  It’s what keeps the chaos of his mind at bay.  The world is a strange and confusing place to most people, but to Adam it just plain does not make sense ninety nine percent of the time.  So he makes his own small corner of the world make sense to him. It may be a small amount of control over an overwhelming force but it is better than the alternative.  He is a small cog in a very large machine so likes to keep that big machine as well oiled as possible so it doesn’t crush him.

 

Being an omega he always thought was a curse on top of his autism just another battle for him to fight against his body and mind.  Then he realises that it is  _his_ body, that it is _biology_ , it is _science_ and he knows science.  So he regulates everything.   He knows his cycle like the back of his hand.  He has learnt what to eat, what drugs to take to regulate his heats so that he barely notices them now.  They last a day or so and he has toys he uses that ease it, he takes suppressants and sleeping pills so they pass in a daze.  The rest of the time he feels more like a beta. He does not think he has a scent as he has made sure to take the right pills and use the right lotions that lessen any scent he may give off.  He mostly goes unnoticed by the world. He has never met an Alpha he has been attracted to and he is reasonably sure he never will. The only relationship he has had was with a beta woman.

 

Life for Adam is simple.  

 

***

 

Nigel is tired.  He hurts everywhere.  He is surprised at this point there is any blood left in his body so many holes have been poked in it.  He needs a break. He needs to get out of this godforsaken shit hole that has become his life. No more women, no more omega’s, no more love.  It does nothing but kick his ass and then kick it again. He is done with it all. This last time it did almost kill him, a millimeter in either direction and he would have been a corpse rotting in the ground.  

 

He needs a change, he needs sunshine, less rain and more heat.  He moves to New York, god knows why, but he does. He takes all the blood money he is owed and some he isn’t and gets on a plane and finds a place to live.  He has a new passport and papers and yet he still feels the same. He feels hollowed out and empty. Being an alpha has been nothing but trouble his whole life and he is quite frankly sick of his own biology.  His ruts have always been so erratic and quite frankly inconvenient. He is a man of passion, unable to control how his body reacts to others biology. For the most part he hasn’t wanted to - not until her. Then his chaos got even more chaotic, there was no order to his life just instinct and _biology_ .   _Bloody biology._

 

Life for Nigel is chaos.

 

***

 

Adam is staring at a shirt.  It is blue, a really pale blue, he is not sure he has seen such a pale blue before.  It has clearly been bleached from over wearing and washing. The thought makes him frown.  What is also confusing Adam is the dogs. It has a print of sausage dogs on it. He is pretty sure they are sausage dogs.  As much as he tries he cannot imagine who would own this shirt. He is not sure why the shirt, clearly left by accident in the laundry room, as people are wont to do, is so oddly fascinating to him.  Adam would never leave his clothes, it is yet another human behaviour that confuses him. _Why don’t people take care of their belongings?_

 

He can smell that it belongs to an Alpha, even clean there is a very strong scent coming from it.  A distinctive Alpha scent. A scent that should be overpowering, as every Alpha scent he has ever smelt has been.  However this is not. Instead he finds it’s oddly comforting which is just adding to Adam’s confusion. What kind of Alpha with a scent as strong as this would own such a ridiculous shirt?  Something that could almost be described as cute! Maybe it’s the dogs he finds comforting not the shirt or the scent. He does like the rows of them. They are ordered little creatures which in real life he has never know dogs to actually be.

 

The reason he takes it he is not entirely sure he can even admit to himself.  He blames it on biology and the dogs. The rows of dogs against the pale blue are, after all, oddly comforting.

 

***

 

“Fuck sake!”  Nigel swears loudly as he realises he has left his favourite shirt in the laundry room.  He has just lugged all his crap upstairs and he really cannot be bothered to go all the way back down there but it is his favourite shirt.  “Fuck!” So he trunches out of his apartment which is on the top floor all the way to the basement. He looks around the small room and cannot see it. “Fuck.” He looks everywhere behind the machines and nothing.  He can see one of them is on and he wonders if he left it in there and it’s now in with someone else’s washing. “Fuck.” He looks at the timer there is only half an hour left, he decides to go out to the stoop and smoke and then come back and hopefully whoevers washing it is will appear.

 

He sits down lights a cigarette and chain smokes watching the people of New York walk by, he always loves to people watch.  Nigel is quietly laughing at a dog walker who is losing control of their large pack trying to untangle themselves from a mess of leads.  The dogs are all barking in amusement. Distracted by this scene he smells the man before he sees him. A very subtle scent, almost not there, just on the breeze as it mingles with the smoke of his cigarette.  Nigel turns and sees a small guy head down holding a brown bag filled with groceries close to his chest like it is treasure. He has a mess of brown curls on his head and pale, pale skin, Nigel cannot see his eyes as he is refusing to look up at him.

 

“Hey” Nigel says as the man barges past him in a hurry. “Wait up beautiful.”

 

The man stops and seems to smell Nigel.   As he does he straightens up, turns around to look at him so Nigel can see his eyes - they are blue, the colour of the ocean blue.  Nigel is suddenly taken aback his usual confidence seemingly leaving him.

 

“You live here?”  the man says his voice strong but quiet.

 

“Yeah, just moved in, top floor.”  Nigel says and extends a hand to this man for him to shake “I’m Nigel.”

 

Adam looks at the hand as if it may bite him “I don’t, I have this thing, this condition that means I don’t like to touch people I don’t know.”  he says this so matter of factly that Nigel is not even insulted. “My name is Adam. Second floor.” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“Nice to meet you Adam.”  Nigel says and puts his hand back to his side.

 

“You shouldn’t smoke.”  Adam says.

 

Nigel laughs and takes a deep drag of his cigarette before removing it, holding it up he looks at it then at Adam “what’s life without a little vice?”

 

Adam frowns.  He is now pretty sure this is the man whose shirt he has just stolen, he smells the same.  He should tell him but he doesn’t. “I don’t really have any vices.”

 

Nigel smiles and leans in closer to Adam, who would usually take a step back if someone invaded his personal space like that and yet doesn’t.  Instead he finds his eyes close and he is inhaling Nigel’s scent as he says in that lilting voice “I am sure that’s not true and if it is you should allow me to help you to find some.”

 

Adam lets out a little whine despite himself and then blushes the deepest red he has ever gone.  Nigel almost loses it right there at the sight of it. “I need to go.” Adam says opening his eyes, lowering his gaze he turns and makes his way up the stairs and inside.   He can hear Nigel laugh softly and whistle as he closes the door.

 

***

 

Adam closes the door of his apartment behind him, he throws the groceries down on the table and then grabs the dog shirt he takes one last sniff.  He looks out the window and checks that Nigel is still outside (which he is) before he runs upstairs and leaves the shirt neatly folded outside Nigel’s door before running back to the safety of his apartment.

 

He runs to his bed and curls up in a ball his laundry completely forgotten.

 

***

Nigel goes back to the laundry room and waits for the owner of the clothes to appear.  Seemingly they are not coming anytime soon so he opens the lid of the washer to see if he can see his shirt.  He opens it up and even through the clean laundry smell he can smell it. _These are Adam’s._  The smell is much stronger and Nigel finds himself closing his eyes and lolling his head back a moan leaving his lips. He has never encountered a scent like it before.   Very gently and with as much reverence as he can he carefully sifts through the damp clothes. _No shirt._

 

“Fuck.”  Nigel thinks about hanging around to see if Adam comes back but he thinks he might scare him if he does so decides against it, he is sure to bump into him again.  

 

He gets to the top of the stairs and smiles when he sees it.  His favourite shirt neatly folded by his door. He picks it up and brings it to his nose, the combined scents go straight to his cock and he moans.

 

***

 

Adam had fallen asleep which is what usually happens when he has an encounter that makes him uncomfortable his body just kind of shuts down.  He wakes up and realises he has left his laundry downstairs. He moans as he feels odd, too hot and his whole body feels heavy. He blames it on the odd encounter with the Alpha.  The thought of Nigel makes the ache worse and he can feel a sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead. He is not due a heat for a month so he knows it cannot be that. Maybe he is coming down with something.

 

After drinking some water and taking some suppressants (just in case) he goes down to get the rest of his laundry.  He quickly sorts it putting the smaller things in the dryer he takes the rest to hang up in his apartment. He can smell the alpha’s scent but he blames it on the shirt and the encounter outside.  However Adam realises as he hangs up his laundry on the clothes horse that the alpha’s scent seems to be all over his clothes as if he has touched them.

 

It is then he feels the slick forming and the sweat on his brow get even hotter. “No, please no.”  He is going into heat, a proper full on heat.

 

***

 

Nigel goes back to the laundry room again but has clearly missed Adam who has been and gone.  He notices that the dryer has been on and is now done. He opens it and sees it still contains some of Adam’s things.  Smiling he sorts and folds the clothes and takes it up to Adam’s apartment. He knocks on the door.

 

There is no answer at first.  He wonders if Adam is home and then he hears a long groan coming from inside and suddenly Nigel can smell that wonderful scent again but even stronger. “Fuck” _he has gone into heat._ It is unmistakable and goes straight to Nigel’s cock.

 

Nigel thinks briefly about leaving but then finds he is knocking again.  Before he can even contemplate leaving once more the door is roughly opened and a hand seizes his shirt and pulls him inside he drops all the laundry he is holding.  The door is slammed shut behind him by the force of Adam jumping up into his arms pushing him back against it. Adams legs are firmly wrapped around Nigel’s waist and his arms around his neck.  Nigel quickly supports the apparently very naked and very aroused omega wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Adam is nuzzling into Nigel’s neck taking in deep breaths of his scent and mumbling Alpha over and over again.  “Adam.” Nigel eventually manages to get out but then his lips are assaulted with Adam’s mouth and all words are taken from him.  Adam weighs hardly anything in Nigel’s arms, he is just a warm slightly damp ball of arousal and it’s driving Nigel mad. Eventually he manages to break apart from him “Adam.  Wait a second I don’t even know you. Are you okay?”

 

Adam looks at Nigel his eyes twinkling “you made me go into heat. I need you to fix it. Alpha please.”

 

Nigel realises that Adam is fast making him go into a rut and the way he said Alpha cinches the deal.  A long low growl leaves Nigel’s mouth and he carries Adam further into the apartment “bedroom?” Nigel asks as Adam nuzzles into his neck.

 

“Door on the left.” Adam mumbles. “Alpha please hurry.”

 

“Fuck.” Nigel growls again as he reaches the door which he kicks open with his foot carrying the clinging omega.  Once inside Nigel lays Adam down on the bed who immediately turns on all fours and presents. “Fuck.” Nigel repeats as he removes his clothes and shoes quicker than he ever has before.   His cock is already rock hard and has been since that scent hit his nose at the door.

 

“Alpha please!” Adam whines and Nigel stalks towards him grasping his hips pulling him closer.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Nigel manages as his last bit of control slips from him.  Adam’s scent is now filling the room and making Nigel shiver with arousal and pure need.

 

“Yes. Now.” Adam commands and Nigel know he shouldn’t, he barely knows this omega but there is no going back now. His cock just slides in to Adam’s warm, tight hole with way too much ease. God it feels good.

 

“Fuck!” Nigel exclaims as he pushes fully inside.

 

Adam arches his neck up as he is finally filled it feels so spectacular. “Yes. Oh god please! Move!”

 

Nigel once again growls and grips those hips tighter as he starts to move, fucking Adam slowly. It has been too long since he has done this and he is not sure it has ever felt this good.

 

“Harder alpha please!” Adam whines loudly he needs to be fucked hard and fast. His body is literally shaking with need for it.

 

Nigel does not need to be asked twice as clearly even though he looks like a delicate flower Adam is anything but as he starts to fuck himself harshly on Nigel’s cock. The grip on Adam’s hips increases as Nigel swings his hips at a much faster and harder rate. Before he can stop himself Nigel is slamming up against Adam’s ass with complete abandon. Adam is now screaming and shouting _alpha_ at the top of his lungs as his body is finally getting what it has been craving from the moment he smelt that shirt. Maybe even longer.

 

The pace Nigel keeps is relentless and Adam is crying out with pleasure when he finally comes tightening around Nigel’s cock as he does. “Fuck!” Nigel can feel he is not going to last much longer as his knot fills to almost painful swollen capacity.

 

“Knot me! Please! Alpha!” Adam shouts and before Nigel can even think about it he pushes his knot inside Adam screaming in pleasure as he does. He comes hard and fast inside Adam.

 

“Fuck!” Nigel exclaims as he falls forward on the bed on top of Adam he kisses that wonderful curve of his neck inhaling that scent.

 

Adam turns and mumbles “on suppressants won’t get babies.” Before he passes out into a blissed out sleep.

 

***

 

When Nigel wakes some time later knot deflated he finds Adam spooned up against him snoring lightly.  He looks at the sleeping omega and moans. The warmth of Adam’s body is hot against Nigel and he can see that the omega’s cock is already beginning to flinch back to life. Then there is the breathless unconscious need filled whimper that leaves his lips just before Adam’s bluer than blue eyes flicker open.

 

Nigel stares at Adam who stares back and then wriggles his ass against Nigel’s cock which is also beginning to fill again. “Alpha.” Adam whimpers and then he turns and faces Nigel burying his face in Nigel’s neck and breathing in that scent.

 

“Adam we should probably talk.” Nigel says as Adam’s hands begin to roam down Nigel’s chest.

 

“After.”  He mumbles

 

“After?” Nigel asks feeling those hands hot and soft against his skin.

 

“When my heat is done.” Adam nuzzles closer, one of his hands roaming closer to Nigel’s cock.  “You smell so good.”

 

“Fuck. How long do your heats last?” Nigel can feel the lust beginning to take over again especially if Adam keeps doing that thing he is doing with his fingers.

 

“Usually only a day or so but this is different.  You made me come into heat. This is the first time it’s been like this.”  Adam looks up then meeting Nigel’s incredulous face. “You have to fix it.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Mmmm Yes.  I won’t get pregnant so you can knot me as many times as I need.” Adam is now back on Nigel’s neck and there is brushing of teeth against flesh and Nigel can feel the wave of heat lust coming from Adam as his scent gets even stronger.

 

“Fuck.” Nigel manages before Adam gently pushes Nigel to lie on his back so he can climb on top of him and lower himself onto Nigel’s cock.  “Fuck!”

 

Adam smiles and moves his hips forward “Do you ever say anything else?”

 

Before Nigel can respond all words are taken from him with a roll of Adam’s hips.  He reaches up and runs his hand down the pale expanse of skin on Adam’s neck as he lolls his head back. “Beautiful. You are fucking beautiful.” Adam smiles and moans as he continues to take his pleasure from Nigel who is now utterly powerless to stop him.

 

This continues for another day they fuck, they pass out, they fuck again.  Nigel is woken up by Adam moaning and pleading with him to _fix it_ more than once.  Adam is mostly delirious as his heat fully takes hold but god is he beautiful.  On the second day Nigel manages to leave the bed to smoke and order pizza before Adam is on him again and they fuck on the sofa in the lounge not making it to bedroom.

 

Nigel loses all track of time, it is just heat muddled sex.  Adam is his new addiction and he never wants to let him go. To Adam, Nigel is relief, he is the cure to the fire burning inside him and he has never wanted to touch anyone more than he wants to touch Nigel.  It is like a pull he cannot stop as if all the chaos he has been avoiding his whole life is now unravelling around him and he doesn’t even care. He wants to drown in Nigel’s scent, in his arms, in his kisses and most definitely on his cock.

 

By the end of the third day Adam’s heat seems to be waning he is mostly sleeping now and less clingy.  Nigel goes out to the small balcony to have a smoke and take a moment. He thinks through the last few days -  a blur of passion and pleasure. Nigel is not sure he has ever had this much sex in such a short space of time. He smiles and breathes out a sigh.  Finishing his smoke he makes his way back inside and sees the laundry he brought back still strewn across the floor as well the clothes on the dryer. Smiling at the memory of being attacked by Adam which seems like weeks ago he picks up all the clothes and folds them, he takes the ones off the dryer as well and makes a neat pile on the table.

 

So engrossed in his task he does not notice that Adam has woken and is watching him from the doorway.  “What are you doing?” A small quiet voice asks, Nigel turns to see Adam is wearing a t shirt and boxers rubbing his sleepy eyes, hair all a mess.  “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

 

“I just went for a smoke and then I figured I should tidy up this mess we made.”  Nigel says with a smirk. “Are you horny again?”

 

Adam shakes his head “no, I think my heat passed.  You can go if you want.”

 

Nigel smarts at that he looks down at the neat piles of clothes he has just folded and feels like throwing them on the floor.  He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that, after all, they don’t really know each other and maybe Adam is just nervous. Nigel looks up at Adam, his legs pale in the moonlight, arms crossed across his chest.  “Do you want me to go?”

 

Adam shakes his head “no, but you can if you want.”

 

Nigel smiles and walks towards Adam who doesn’t move a muscle. Once he reaches Adam he gently runs a hand through his hair.  He then moves his hand to the back of Adam’s head and leans down kissing the top of the mess of curls. Both of Nigel’s hands then cup Adam’s face so he looks up at Nigel, his eyes are wide and Nigel looks into those deep blue pools and feels his stomach flip.  He leans down and kisses Adam slowly, taking his time. All the kisses they have shared these last fews days have been crashing together moments of passion and need, they blur into each other. This kiss, this time, Nigel wants to take his time, to savour Adam.

 

Adam moans gently as Nigel kisses him it is so soft and so different from all the other times, he closes his eyes and he can see pale blue and rows and rows of sausage dogs.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Nigel finds himself in the middle of the Milky Way in Adam’s lounge, lying on the floor in a nest made of cushions, looking at the stars as they make their way across the pale skin of Adam’s face. He knows in that moment he has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Listening to Adam talk about stars, milky ways and galaxies is wondrous. Nigel doesn’t understand it all but he doesn’t care he just loves the sound of Adam’s voice as it crosses space and time.

Slowly Nigel breaks the kiss, he still holds Adam’s face tenderly between his hands.  Adams eyes flutter open and he smiles. “You are so beautiful.” Nigel’s voice is breathless.

 

“Thank you.” Adam responds unable to meet Nigel’s eyes.  The shy boy he first met is back, the one who hurried past him and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

Nigel strokes his thumb along Adam’s cheekbone feeling the soft skin underneath. “Do you want to talk? Maybe get to know each other.” Nigel is hopeful and tender.  He doesn’t want Adam to run away or push him away because as much as he had sworn off love, or anything like it, Nigel cannot help the feelings pushing up against his rib cage right now. 

 

“Yeah.” Adam’s voice is a smile and it makes Nigel breathe a sigh of relief.  He lets Adam go and they sit on the couch. Nigel picks up Adam’s legs and places his feet in his lap and gently massages them making Adam hum in contentment.

 

“Is there anything you want to ask me?” Nigel is not sure how much he can actually tell Adam about himself but he also knows he cannot lie to him.

 

Adam thinks for a moment and then decides. “The shirt.”

 

“The one you stole?” Nigel teases.

 

“Borrowed.” Adam clarifies. “I did return it.”

 

Nigel laughs and brings Adam’s foot up to his lips and kisses his big toe which makes Adam laugh. “What about it?”

 

“It doesn’t seem like the kind of shirt an Alpha would wear.” Adam says this devoid of judgement just genuinely curious. It is one of the things Nigel is fast falling for about Adam, his straightforwardness.

 

Nigel smiles wide and runs his thumb along the sole of Adam’s foot feeling the tendon underneath. “Do you know many Alphas?”

 

“No.” Adam admits.   “I try to avoid them.”

 

“Can I ask why?” Nigel asks still rubbing Adam’s feet while Adam watches Nigel’s hands.  Strong fingers and tanned skin. 

 

“My father always taught me to be wary.  I have this thing you may have noticed. Autism.  It makes it hard for me to read social cues and know what people are thinking.  I find it hard to look people in the eye.” Nigel shows no reaction to this other than a slight smirk of things falling into place. “I guess he worried I might be taken advantage of.  Part of the condition is my need to control things including my own body. It’s why I never have full heats, I don’t like the loss of control.”

 

“I can understand that.” Nigel can, as much as he is a slave to his passions and his heart, he knows how badly that can end more than most. “I have not had the best luck in love.”

 

Adam ponders the word love for a moment. “I find love a difficult concept. For me it’s just neurons firing in the brain. A chemical reaction.”

 

Nigel’s stops rubbing Adam’s feet for a moment and stares at him. “Us. This. You going into heat is just a chemical reaction.  You don’t think it means anything more. When was the last heat you had? A non scheduled full on heat?”

 

Adam frowns, once again he knows he has missed something he is just not sure what. “Not since my first one when I presented.  I was on suppressants after that.”

 

“So you do not think it means anything other than a chemical reaction that after meeting me you go into a heat for the first time since you were a kid despite being on suppressants.” Nigel is genuinely incredulous and a little charmed by Adam’s matter of factness.

 

“Suppressants are only ninety percent effective.” Adam informs him.

 

Nigel smiles and continues rubbing Adam’s feet once again. “I guess I fall into that ten percent category then.”

 

“My body reacted to your chemical makeup. So yes.”  Adam once again says this is in such a manner that Nigel cannot help but be charmed. 

 

“Okay. So it’s all chemistry.”  Nigel is now rubbing Adam’s ankles small circles and gentle pressure. “Hell of a thing chemistry.”

 

Adam smiles “I always thought so.”

 

Nigel laughs “you like science?”

 

“Yes.  Space specifically.” Adam lights up now and Nigel find his heart warmed at the sight of it. “Okay then spaceman tell me about space.”

 

This is how Nigel finds himself in the middle of the Milky Way in Adam’s lounge, lying on the floor in a nest made of cushions, looking at the stars as they make their way across the pale skin of Adam’s face.  He knows in that moment he has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Listening to Adam talk about stars, milky ways and galaxies is wondrous. Nigel doesn’t understand it all but he doesn’t care he just loves the sound of Adam’s voice as it crosses space and time.  

 

Soon Nigel can take it no longer and pulls Adam over so he is lying on top of him and kisses him breathless.  Adam straddles Nigel and leans down into the kiss as Nigel’s fingers scrape under the hem of Adam’s t shirt finding soft skin and warm flesh. Adam breaks the kiss sitting up he begins to undo Nigel’s shirt his eyes focused on his task to reveal the scarred but strong chest beneath, greying chest hair soft to the touch. He opens the shirt moving his hands along the heat of Nigel’s skin to push the shirt to the side. He runs his fingers along the scars ever so gently, making Nigel hum and bite his lip. He has never allowed anyone this close, never allowed to be explored like this with such tenderness, part of him feels like weeping even as his cock begins to swell. 

 

“How did you get these?” Adam asks breaking the spell but only slightly as Nigel looks up at his boy as stars glide across his face. He feels like they are floating in a galaxy just them,  no one else left in the world, just two souls floating amongst the starlight utterly locked together, completely one. 

 

Nigel breathes out a deep breath trying to hold onto Adam’s words to ground him. He looks at his face open and wanting, innocent but not naive, he cannot lose this but he also knows he cannot hold on to it with a lie. “I have not always been a good man.” He is not sure he is one now but for the first time in his life he wants to be. He needs to be. 

 

“Before you came here?” Adam’s tone is as soft as his delicate tracing of Nigel’s scars.      

 

“Yes. I was someone else.”  Nigel feels as if his past self is another man, not someone he recognises now when he sees his reflection and not someone he recognises in Adam’s eyes.

 

Adam takes a moment to breathe in Nigel’s words, mull them over and consume them. “Who are you now?”

 

Nigel brings one of his hands up to cup the side of Adam’s face. “Yours.” 

 

After a beat, which to Nigel feels like an eternity, Adam smiles “I think I am yours too. Biology has decided. We are meant to be. We are drawn together like two objects in space they have to find each other. It’s fundamental law of physics.”

 

“You make science sound romantic.” Nigel thinks Adam makes everything sound romantic.

 

Adam looks genuinely surprised, usually people say he sounds boring or makes it too complicated. “Do I?”

 

“Yes.”  Nigel brushes his hand through Adam’s hair “my spaceman.”

 

“You did bad things though in your past?” As he asks this Adam traces the scar on Nigel’s shoulder staring at it with intent.  “Are you one of the Alpha’s my father warned me about?” 

 

Nigel feels once again as if he may crack into a million pieces and weep at the question. “I was yes.  I lost someone I loved before I came here, she left me because I was the kind of Alpha that was feared.  I made her scared of me, it is something I regret and I paid a price for it.” Nigel removes his hand and places it over Adam’s guiding it to his right temple pushing the hair back so Adam can feel the scar beneath.  It is a long line, raised and still red. Adam gasps. “I almost died, that man, that Alpha he did die. That’s why I came here and why I found you.”

 

“How?  How did it happen?”  Adam presses his fingers lightly against the raised scar feeling it beneath his fingertips like a burn.

 

“I was shot in the head, I was very lucky to survive it, if it wasn’t for my friend I would have died.  When I was recovered I had to get away start again away from my old life and my bad decisions. I promise you spaceman I would never hurt you.”  As Nigel says this tears do finally fall from his eyes. Adam leans down and kisses the tears as they make their way down Nigel’s face, he gently cups his face.

 

“I am glad you did not die. I am sorry you were hurt.”  Adam’s voice is soft like a whisper and it makes Nigel’s heart ache for him.

 

“It was what I deserved at the time spaceman.”  He was the master of his own destruction after all.

 

Adam shakes his head “what will you do now?”

 

Nigel laughs “I have no idea.”  He doesn’t. He has no plans past this moment, past staying here with Adam and watching the stars as they make their way around the room.  

 

Adam frowns, he is not good without plans, “maybe I can help you.”

 

Nigel smiles and nods “yes, I am sure you can.”

 

“You haven’t explained.”  Adam moves his hands from Nigel’s face and places them on his chest feeling the soft hair and rough scars beneath.

 

“Explained what?” Nigel’s hands are now settled on Adam’s hips grasping them slightly.

 

“About the shirt.” Adam’s mind finds things hard to let go of once he has decided they intrigue him.

 

“The one you stole.”  Nigel teases again.

 

“Borrowed.”  Adam corrects once again.  “Why do you have a shirt like that?”

 

“Like what?”  Nigel is amused with Adam’s obsession with his favourite shirt which is now sacred to Nigel as it brought Adam to him.

 

“It has dogs on it.”  Adam says as if this explains everything. “Sausage dogs.”

 

Nigel laughs “and?”

 

“Why do you like it so much?”    Adam cannot reconcile the shirt belonging to an Alpha no matter how hard he tries.  Then again he is sure that Nigel is not like any other Alpha.

 

Nigel’s thumbs are slipping under the waistband of Adam’s underwear.  “How do you know I do?”

 

Adam closes his eyes briefly as he feels Nigel’s thumbs graze his hip bones. “It is worn and faded, you have washed it many times.”  

 

Nigel smiles at the reaction he is getting from touching Adam, he is so sensitive. “It’s my favourite shirt.”

 

“Why?”  Adam brushes his thumb along Nigel’s collarbone and bites his lower lip as Nigel’s thumbs venture slightly lower.

 

“I don’t know I guess I always thought of it as lucky and it has now been proved to be, after all it led me to you.”  Adam brushes his fingers along the curve of Nigel’s shoulder.

 

Adam smiles “I guess.”  He traces the tattoo on Nigel’s neck with gentle fingers. “Why do you have this?” 

 

Nigel removes one hand from Adam’s hips and covers Adam’s hand with his own. “My girl?”  He grasps Adam’s hands and kisses the slender fingers. “I got it a long time ago, I cannot even really remember why I chose the design.  My friend, the one who saved my life, and I were drinking and we got tattoos. I suppose it was a right of passage.”

 

Adam takes this information in as Nigel begins to kiss his fingers again gently running his tongue along them, grazing his teeth against the skin. “Do you have any others?”  He had not noticed but he has been in a daze these past few days so he might have missed it.

 

Nigel places a kiss to Adam’s hand “would you like to check?”

 

“No” Adam laughs “just tell me.”

 

“I don’t.  This is the only one I have.”  Nigel is starting to kiss Adam’s wrist now and Adam can feel that Nigel is still getting aroused.

 

“Do you have any questions for me?”  Adam shifts slightly so his thigh brushes up against Nigel’s cock causing him to moan.

 

“Other than can I make love to you under these stars you made?  Can I slowly kiss every inch of you, every dip, every curve, every plane?  I want to taste every inch of your skin. I want to make you come and see that look of bliss on your face without the heat hormones.”  Nigel very gently bites Adam’s wrist as he says this. “Can I?”

 

Adam moans and grinds his hips as his own cock is starting to fill “yes.”  

 

So Nigel removes Adam’s clothes as if he is unwrapping a present and kisses every inch of him as promised.  Adam removes Nigel’s clothes with awe and unfettered desire until they are both naked, the stars and galaxies from Adam’s projection are still running across their skin.  Nigel thinks it makes Adam look like an angel. Adam thinks it makes Nigel look breathtakingly beautiful as if he is a god amongst the stars. 

 

Nigel memorizes every inch of Adam and records in his mind every moan and fervent whisper of his name.  He takes Adam into his mouth, licking and sucking his length tasting him and relishing every drop on his tongue.  Hands grasp at his hair as Nigel continues until Adam comes loudly down Nigel’s throat. Nigel then licks inside Adam’s hole as slick gushes from it, the feeling of that talented tongue as it finds every intimate part of Adam makes him arch his back and moan.  He looks up at the stars as they float across the ceiling and he feels like he is in space, his body weightless with pleasure as Nigel takes him apart.

 

Eventually Nigel enters him.  Slow rolls of hips as Adam holds on for dear life.  Every thrust feels like a galaxy exploding inside him.  Nigel fills him, completes him in a way he had no idea he was empty.  He kisses Adam, devouring every moan, every wanton whisper of  _ more _ .  Nigel would give Adam everything, every cell in his body if he could.  This feels so much more than the times before, they are in a bubble of stars but they are both fully there this time and grasping at each other.  Nigel pushes and pushes his speed still slow but forceful as Adam crests and breaks against him before the knot is pushed in. The glorious agony of it before the bliss makes Adam scream with pleasure.  Nigel collapses on top of Adam tasting the sweat as it pools against his neck. 

 

“Spaceman.”  Nigel gasps as another orgasm takes hold.  Adam is scraping his nails down Nigel’s back and moaning in pleasure as he is filled. 

 

“Yes, god yes, Nigel.”  Adam’s voice dripping with pleasure is like a siren call to Nigel and makes him never want to leave this apartment.

 

They lie entwined in ecstasy as time passes around them, through them, lights from Adam’s universe travel across their skin.   The only witness to their moans and desperate calls of each others names. 

 

****

 

Eventually Nigel had to smoke and realised that he had needed more smokes so managed to get dressed and go up to his apartment to get another pack.  While he was there he picked up the dog shirt and brought it to Adam. Now they are sat with Adam leant against Nigel’s chest on the fire escape, Adam is wearing the dog shirt which is far too big for him, while Nigel smokes.

 

“I am never getting that back am I?”  Nigel says as he inhales another breath of his cigarette and exhales it away from Adam’s face.

 

Adam smiles and tilts his head up to look at Nigel “no.”

 

Nigel laughs “looks better on you anyway spaceman.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
